Maps
by Nothappyandnotsad
Summary: A two part one-shot. Rated M for smut and some language. I hope you guys enjoy :)
1. Maps

_This is part one of a two part one shot. I just thought of this idea earlier today, and went with it. I hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for smut, and some language._

* * *

Amy sat in her meager four door car, staring blankly at the empty parking lot. She felt empty too. She replays the kiss she gave Karma moments ago, over and over again in her head. That would be the last kiss she gives her till July 31st. That's over 60 days without kissing her full lips, holding her soft hand, looking into her exquisite hazel eyes, feeling her warm breath against different inches of her skin. Amy really, actually wanted to hurt Karma's parents; this was all their idea. It's the summer after senior year, Amy and Karma had made plans that would last them all 3 months of vacation, but _no_, they decided it would be better if Karma did volunteer work in Mali before they went off to college together. Amy was all for giving to those who are less fortunate, but for over 2 months? Her and Karma hadn't spend more than a day apart since they started dating in 10th grade, and she has to suffer without her other half for over _2 months_. _2 months_. Amy shakes off the thought before igniting her car, if she spent one second more in the vacant parking lot, she might literally go crazy.

* * *

**Day 9 Without Karma: **Amy had been trying to sleep for well over an hour now. She glances over at the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. The dim blue numbers read 11:18 PM, which means it would be 4:18 AM in Bamako, where Karma's volunteer camp was located. Amy had figured out the separation in hours between her and Karma a few days ago, it helped her visualize Karma, and what she might be doing. Like right now, for example, she'd be in a dead sleep, maybe making incoherent noises and letting out senseless sighs that made Amy's insides melt into each other. She wishes Karma was next to her, she wishes it so fiercely that she can almost see and feel Karma next to her. Amy lets her mind wander, and pictures kissing Karma, gentle, soft, intense kisses; the kind of kisses that made Karma moan without Amy ever actually touching her body. And Karma's moans. God, _her moans_. Amy loved to hear her moan, she loved the sound of her moans beneath her earlobe, she loved the taste of them against her mouth, she loved the way they felt when they brushed against her bare skin. Amy slides her right hand into her shorts, and beneath her underwear. She touches herself, imagining it's all Karma. She starts off slow, and then quickens her pace. Her breathing is cut to short increments, she feels her muscles clench with tension, and her body swelter. She's about to reach her peak as visions of Karma's kisses, touches, and moans scramble through her, and the memories of their naked bodies tangled up in her bed replay. She lets out a heavy, but low moan, and slides her hand back out. She opens her eyes again before letting the darkness of her room consume her, causing her to fall into a rooted sleep.

* * *

**Day 20 Without Karma: **Over two weeks now, and Amy hasn't heard Karma's voice, seen her face, she hasn't even spoken to her. Luckily for Amy, Karma's parents _had _spoken to her, and they said that Amy should be receiving a letter from her _soon_. Amy was hoping it was today.

The mail usually delivered in the early afternoon, so around 2 or 3. Amy decided to wait outside for the mailman. She knew the chances of the letter coming in today were slim, but she wanted to check it out, and it's not like she had anything better to do, anyways. At exactly 2:34, the mailman arrived with a ton of envelopes. _One of them __**has **__to be from Karma_, Amy thought. She rushes inside and starts to go through them vigorously. Bill, bill, bill, magazine subscription, another fucking bill, and then… there it was. Karma's letter. Written in her charming calligraphy. Amy took her time looking it over, Karma's hands had touched the envelope that Amy was holding. This was the closest Amy had been to Karma since she left. Amy tears off the top of the envelope, without a rush, gradually pulls out the letter, and unfolds it. Her eyes scan it from beginning to end, she could tell Karma wrote small to fit everything she needed to say in there. Amy smiles to herself at the thought. She moves her eyes back to the beginning of the letter, and begins reading.

_Hi love muffin,_

_How are you? Because I'm pretty miserable. Not because of the volunteer work I love that, but because I'm here without you. Everything reminds of you. The other day we had to take a Jeep to get to this super tiny village and on the way there we saw a herd of chimpanzees and I remembered about that time I stayed home with you when you were sick and you forced me to watch that special about monkeys on the National Geographic channel. Do you remember? This volunteer work is kicking my ass. I'm so tired by the end of the day that the shitty cot we sleep on doesn't even bother me, I just knock out. But we get to stay in a nice hotel the day before we depart, so thats cool. I've been on an all rice and protein bar diet since I got here, I'm also getting a bit of tan, and I'm gaining some body muscle. You'll have a new and improved girlfriend, with a nicer skin tone, a nicer body, and maybe nicer eating habits. I seriously do miss you sooooo so much though. I have nobody to kiss or hold and I miss your voice and your face and your everything. I can't wait to come home and be with you, and do all the things we said we would do. Like have sex in your mom's bed, I was really looking forward to that, so we have to do that. I hope nobody is proofreading this letter. They do that stuff in prison, but I'm not in prison. In prison they would've given me more ways of contacting you. This is the first time I have gotten to communicate with you and its been two weeks! I don't know how long it will take for this to reach you, or how long it will take your response letter to reach me, but I miss you, and I love you, I love you, I love you. _

She rereads the letter a billion times, never failing to smile through it. Reading the letter makes her feel flushed, and puts her thoughts at rest. Amy can't help but feel desperate, mainly because she doesn't know how much longer she has to be without Karma. She makes her way back to her room with the letter in her hand. She puts the letter away in her drawer, and sits down to being her response letter to Karma.

_Hi babe,_

_I'm doing okay, I could be worse. I could be crying myself to sleep every night, but I stopped doing that about a week ago. Just kidding. Dont worry, I'm fine. It sounds like you're fine too. I'm actually jealous… jealous of the chimps because they can see you and I can't :( Kidding again. I'm jealous of you because you get to see all these beautiful animals that you know nothing about. I'm just teasing you, and yes I do remember that one time I made you watch the documentary about the monkeys. I think you meant you saw a troop of chimpanzees, not a herd babe. It seems like you're having a good time and that makes me happy. Please come back to me the way you left. I like your pretty skin tone, and your figure, and your poor eating habits. I miss you immensely and I can't wait for you to come home. The days go by in slow motion without you and its driving me insane. I miss you, and I love you lots xxxx_

Amy signs and seals the letter before returning it to her mailbox. She suddenly wishes she had written more, but she had said what she needed to say, and that was that she misses Karma. As if that needed to be said. Amy lets out a heavy, defeated sigh and heads back into her house. She lets her body fall on her bed, turns on her tv, and scans through her DVR for the NatGeo special on monkeys.

* * *

**Day 36 Without Karma:** "Amy, you have to get out of this house!" Amy rolls her eyes, _again_, at Shane. She knows she needs to get out of the house, she's hardly done so since Karma left. Without Karma, she has practically nothing to do, and nowhere to be.

"And go where?" she asks, staring back at him, blankly.

"We could go to the mall," Amy shakes her head in disagreement. She didn't really like being at the mall even _with_ Karma. Large crowds of noisiness made her queasy. Shane sees her response, but that doesn't stop him from trying again. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Another head shake. "You could get something nice for Karma." Amy's eyes light up at the idea, and Shane notices. "You could get her a nice coming home present," he says finally, and he's confident Amy will agree.

"Okay, good idea," she responds with a vibrant smile. This will not only _finally_ get her out of the house, but it has to do with Karma. Shane lets out a slight squeal of excitement as he and Amy head out the door.

They walk around forever, without a clue about what Amy could get Karma. Amy's legs and head were tired, and the searching was only building up frustration. "I want to go home," she finally says, feeling exhaustion in her core.

"No," Shane says firmly. "We're not leaving until you're happy, and you have something pretty to put on Karma." Amy has an epiphany that makes her stop walking completely. Shane turns around, mildly confused. "What're you-"

"Shane, you're a genius. I know what to get her." Amy feels a stream of exhilaration run through her, and she speed walks past him.

"Thanks," he says, proudly, mostly to himself, as he rushes behind Amy.

* * *

**Day 41 Without Karma: **Amy knew it was the perfect gift. It took her days to find the perfect box to put it in. It made sense, it felt _right_, especially now that they were going off to college, they were going to begin a new chapter in their lives, together. They were moving forward, together. It was sensible to get Karma a promise ring, because promise rings don't say you want to marry the person, but they do say that you're pretty serious about being with them. Karma and Amy had only been dating for 2 years, but had known, loved, and cared for each other since they were kids. Amy was sure of what they had, and the ring was a perfect symbol of it.

* * *

**Day 53 Without Karma: **Amy wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolls over and reaches for it, the time on her lockscreen reads 2:27 AM, and the caller ID reads, _Unknown Number_. Amy takes a second to ponder who could be calling her at this time, from an unknown number, and the first person to cross her mind is her dad. Not that her dad calls her that late at night, but when he did call, he would do it from an unknown number, or an "out of area" code. She swipes her finger to the right, and answers, still half asleep.

"Hello?" her voice is raspy and hushed.

"Your voice is hot when you're tired." Amy's eyes shoot open, and her body gets rid of the tiredness she was feeling. She knows very well who is on the other line, and hearing her voice after what seems like years, makes Amy want to do cartwheels all over her neighborhood.

"Karma?" She knows it's Karma as well as she knows she's Amy, but she wants to be sure she's not dreaming.

"Did you already forget the sound of my voice, babe?" Amy's heart is racing, and she feels a flood of warmth settle inside of her. It was Karma, and she wasn't dreaming.

Amy laughs on the other end, before replying. "Not even if I tried." She hears Karma giggle, and it feels like the first time she fell in love with her laugh.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but I don't care," if being awakened at 2:30 in the morning meant hearing Karma's voice, Amy would make her new bedtime 3 AM.

"Why's that?" Karma knew why Amy didn't care, but she needed to hear it, she desperately missed Amy's sweet remarks.

"Because you're more important than sleep," she replies simply. Karma's heart flutters.

They stay in silence for a minute or two, hearing each other breathe on the line. Karma begins to catch Amy up on everything that she's been up to, she lets Amy know that she received her letter but wasn't able to respond, Amy isn't bothered, right at that moment, nothing could bother her. She was finally getting the chance to hear Karma's voice, and she studied how every word sounded, she didn't know how much longer she'd have to wait till she heard it again. They're on the phone for no more than 10 minutes when Karma says she has to go.

"Hey, they're making me get off this thing, but I promise I'll talk to you soon. Sooner than you think," Karma says, and Amy feels a pinch of disappointment.

"Do you promise?" she says, weakly.

"Yes, I promise. I love you." Karma waits for Amy's response.

"Say it again." Amy had gone almost 2 months without hearing Karma say it, she yearned to hear it again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Each time she said it, it made Amy's heart jump out of her chest, it's like she was hearing it for the first time.

"I love you too, please come home soon." Amy hears Karma kiss into the phone, then a click, and then the beeping of a dead line.

* * *

**Day 64 Without Karma: **It's 5:17 PM, and there's only 13 minutes left till the next episode of Fatal Attraction, it was the only episode Amy had missed, and she was anticipating it. Amy leaves her room during the commercial break, but doesn't make it far. She turns back around into her room when she hears her phone making a familiar sound, it wasn't the usual ring. She grabs it off her bed, the screen reads, "Karma wants to FaceTime" Amy's heart nearly drops, and without thinking twice, she slides her finger to the right. The quality is pixelated at first, it's a good enough for Amy, but it gets gradually better. And there is Karma's lovely, angelic face, in high quality. She sees Karma wave, and Amy eagerly waves back. She can tell Karma is in a dark room, she quickly does the calculation in her head, and comes to the conclusion that it's midnight in Mali.

"Karma, how're you FaceTiming me?" that's the first thing that ran through Amy's mind, besides the obvious, which was that she was beyond happy to see Karma's face again.

"Remember how I told you I was staying at a hotel the night before my flight leaves?" Karma sees Amy nod, and continues, "Well, turns out this hotel has free wifi, so I took advantage and decided to FaceTime you."

Amy's eyes scan the movements of Karma's mouth, her jawline, her eyes, everything. She takes it all in before asking her next question. "Isn't it late where you are?"

Karma nods, "But we just got back from a mission, and I wanted to see you."

Amy feels herself turning into mush at the sound of Karma's words. "A mission. It sounds like you're a spy or something." She hears, and _sees_ Karma giggle. Amy's complete mush now.

"I know, isn't it hot?"

Amy laughs. "Very hot."

They spend a good 20 minutes catching up with one another. Karma tells Amy all about her missions, and Amy tells her all about the shows she's managed to finish. Then they share silence and gazes.

"I can't wait for you to come home," Amy says, breaking their silence but not the gazes.

"I know!" Karma doesn't bother to contain her excitement. "And then I can kiss you like this," she moves the camera to her lips and away, repeatedly kissing the camera.

Amy laughs on the other end. "I love your electronic kisses," she hears Karma giggle back at her response. "Who's there with you, anyways?" Karma must've been alone. She was talking a lot, and kinda loud, it made sense if she was alone.

"Nobody," Karma replies, her tone turning lower than it was before. Amy was right. Silence again, but only for a few seconds, and this time Karma breaks it. "Do you know what that means?" Amy shakes her head, and keeps her eyes on Karma. The lights are very dim, but she can tell that Karma moved off the bed and is walking toward something. Her view is now shifted from a vertical view to a horizontal one. She can see almost all of Karma's hotel room. Karma sets the phone down on a nightstand in the corner of the room and backs away from the camera, and now she can see almost all of Karma's body. She was wearing a dark tank top, and shorts that Amy is positive were hers.

"That means I can do this," Karma takes off the tank top, then ruffles her fingers through her auburn hair, Amy blinks rapidly trying to make sure she's seeing all of this correctly. Karma continues, "And nobody would find out," she slowly lowers the shorts before kicking them off when they reach her feet.

Amy doesn't know how to react, she gazes at her phone, and lets her eyes dance all over the screen, jumping from Karma's face, to her chest, to her stomach, and all over her legs. She feels her body temperature rise, and in between her thighs she feels herself heat up, but she doesn't move. She keeps watching Karma.

Karma walks slowly toward the camera, she's closer now, not as close as she was before, but close enough for Amy to get a better view of her body. She can't see her face anymore, just her chest and abdomen, and the top of her underwear. Karma continues, and swiftly unclasps her bra, she shrugs the straps off her shoulder. Amy is breathing heavy, she needs more, no words are exchanged, but Karma knows what she's doing to her. She keeps going, she shakes the bra off her chest, and lets it drop to the floor. Amy's eyes don't move away from Karma's chest, and she releases a shaky breath. Her hand appears on the screen, and Amy watches it as it massages one of her breasts; Karma's other hand appears, she places it over her other breast before moving down to her stomach, and into her underwear. Amy watches her body shake lightly at her own touch. Karma continues to massage her chest with one hand, and circulate her fingers between her thighs.

Amy wants to be there with her, tasting her, touching her. She doesn't move, her body is tensed. She hears a low moan come from Karma, she can't see her face, but she can picture it. "Fuck," Amy murmurs softly.

Karma pulls her hand gently out of her underwear, and drops her other hand from her breast. The camera flips back to the vertical view, and now all she can see is Karma's face. Her cheeks were a soft pink, and Amy could tell she wasn't breathing steady. "Your preview is over," she says, quietly.

Amy lets out a groan, and Karma giggles. "I'm sorry, baby. You'll get the rest in a few days."

"I hate you," is all Amy can manage to say. She was so heated, and turned on, she really should've known that Karma would do something like that.

"You'll get over it," she kisses the camera. It's beyond Amy how Karma can go from being incredibly sexy to unbearably cute within the minute. "I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep, and I'll see you in a few days. I love you," another kiss.

Amy sighs, "Sleep tight, I love you lots." Karma ends the call, and Amy lets out another hefty sigh. She turns to the TV, and the episode she meant to watch was already over. She turns to her restroom, and begins to undress. She hadn't realized _how_ wet she was till she took her clothes off. She steps into the shower, and lets the water wash away her left over lust and desire.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading, I hope you liked it. I'll be posting chapter two soon, hopefully. Let me know any ideas or comments you have. Thank you again! _


	2. Half Mast

_Hey guys! I'm sorry that this took literally so long to update. To be honest, I was in no rush to update this because this is the last installment of this one-shot. But here it is, I hope ya'll enjoy! Also special thanks to CarpeDee.m for giving me a few ideas on this chatper :)_

* * *

This was it. Today was the day. In about 15 minutes, Karma would be wrapped in Amy's arms, and Amy in Karma's. Amy would be able to _touch_ Karma, which is something that now that she thinks about it, Amy took for granted. Maybe it's true, you don't really, _truly_ miss something until it's halfway across the world. Amy had everything back at her house ready to go; the lights had been set to dim, she knew Karma would arrive in the afternoon so she remembered to get dark curtains for her windows to really set the mood, she didn't forget to place the promise ring in the middle of her spacey bed, and lastly, she remembered to ask Karma's parents for permission to pick her up from the airport and steal her away for a few hours. Although she was still kinda pissed about them shipping Karma off, she did appreciate them understanding that Amy really, desperately, achingly _needed _to see and be with Karma. They agreed, without hesitation; her parents were a lot more open, and encouraging than Amy's, for that she was appreciative too. Now that she thinks about it, she realizes how _unlike_ her this all is. Amy never really saw herself as the romantic type; the type to make a cheesy bed of roses, to pay $16 dollars for curtains just to _set the mood_, to buy a promise ring, to miss somebody so much to the point of almost crying, but then again, it's Karma who she's with. With Karma, she does and says things that even after 2 years of being together, surprise her.

Amy turned off the rumbling engine in her car, stuck her keys in her back pocket, and made her way into the crowded airport. The approximate arrival time said 3:20 to 3:25, it's now 3:24. She made brief glances, scanning her eyes from all entries and exits in the building, yearning for any small sight of auburn hair. It's now 3:26, and still no image of Karma. Amy's eyes focused on the electric stairs; those stairs led to the front entrance of the airport, so if Karma made her way to the doors, Amy wouldn't miss her. Her view stayed on the stairs, floods of people making their way down them. Her eyes leave the stairs for a second, and she glances at her phone. No texts, no calls, and it's now 3:27. Amy knows she shouldn't panic, it's only 2 minutes behind, and planes deal with layovers all the time, and maybe Karma's plane had a slight layover, or maybe while she was looking down at her phone, she missed Karma's passage down the stairs, and what if now, Karma was somewhere on the first level looking for Amy? They would both be running around a vast, people-hoarded airport looking for each other like chickens with their heads cut off. The thought annoyed Amy, honestly. She had waited 2 months to hold Karma, to feel some skin on skin contact, to taste her lips, to hear voice, to look into her eyes and see the different shades of brown and green in them, and the thought of waiting even 2 minutes for that to happen flustered her more than she could have imagined.

Amy's heart practically pops out of her chest when she feels a tug on her shoulder. She knows who it is, and she gets quick mental images of Karma's face flashing in her mind. Amy turns around, slowly, slower than she had intended. Then her heart drops in disappointment when she's faced with a balding middle aged man, who is the exact opposite of her Karma. She must have let her thoughts take over her, because she didn't even notice the man trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me," he snaps his fingers at her half-open mouth gaze, Amy shakes her head wildly and stares back at him, "would you mind?" he motions his digital camera at her.

She smiles softly at him, and takes the camera. He takes a few steps forward next to his wife and his son, who was in an Army uniform. "Alright," Amy places the camera to near her face, "One, two and three," the smile on all three of their faces signals Amy to take the picture. "There you go," she walks toward the man, and hands him his camera. He turns, waves, and thanks her before walking away. She's alone again, and waiting for Karma. Still.

Amy pulls out her phone, again. The time reads 3:32, and no Karma. She makes her way to the seats near the front entrance, and just then, her heart drops. For real this time. Karma was sitting there, with her hand on phone and her phone pressed against her ear. The light coming from the windows near the seats made Karma's light skin glisten, her beautiful eyes blinked in slow motion, her full lips were slightly parted, she was turned the other way, leaving exposed skin on her neck, the noises in the background turned into soft, incoherent buzzing. Karma turns her head and is now facing Amy, her eyes light up, like Amy's never seen before, her heart rises to her throat when their eyes lock. Karma's pink lips are moving, Amy can't make out the words, she continues to make her way to her. Karma hangs up the phone and runs to Amy; she reacts quicker than she thought she would, catching Karma safely in her arms when their bodies crash into each other. The force from Karma's short run causes the blonde to take a step back, but that doesn't loosen the grip her hands have on Karma's small, lower waist. Amy's full heart pumps through her chest, and she swears she can feel Karma's own heart against hers. She takes in the intoxicating fumes coming from the auburn hair, she tightens her grip on Karma's waist, and feels her breath hitch slightly at the motion. Amy closes her eyes and let's the dizziness take her over. Karma buries her head into the crook of Amy's neck, the intensity of the moment becoming too much, she scrunches her face hoping to stop the tears but she's beaten. The tears come lightly, not heavy at all, but Amy feels her warm tears tickling her neck. Without hesitation she plants repetitive kisses into the brunette's velvet hair, forcing back the tears threatening to fall. Karma's soft cries caught Amy by surprise; she's always known Karma to be an emotional person, Amy was always the one to keep her feelings in tact which Karma liked, mainly because when Amy did show emotion it was because of Karma, and that made her feel more special than words could ever describe.

They hold each other for seconds but those seconds drag out and seem like hours. Karma pulls away first, their faces are still incredibly close, breaths being exchanged, and eyes marveling each other. Amy traces Karma's tear streaks with her eyes before placing gentle kisses on both sides of her face, washing away the wet marks. The brunette closes her eyes, the heat of Amy's lips cause her pulse to steadily increase. It's been months since she's felt it, and she's feeling it all over again after what seems like forever. Amy moves her lips from either sides of Karma's face before locking their lips together; she feels her eyebrows furrow together against part of her forehead. The kiss is short but passionate, enough to leave them both out of breath. The friction of their lips caused both of them to feel heated, there was anxiety hanging on the edge of their touches, it was tense, their bodies clenched with want, Amy's hands grasping the near bottom of Karma's back so tightly it caused the lower back of her shirt to rise up every time their lips switched movements.

Amy is the first to pull away, becoming aware that they might be putting on a show. She rests her head against Karma's, her dark chestnut hair dangling lightly against her lovely face, and their eyes are once against fixated together. Amy runs her thumb over Karma's cheek; she sighs when she feels her quiet touch.

"I missed you so much, Karms," she whispers against the smaller girl's lips before giving her a tender peck.

"I missed you too," Karma laughs softly before backing away slightly from Amy. "Can't you tell?" she says jokingly, motioning to her face where the tears once were.

Amy smiles back at Karma, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together. "It's okay," she runs her free thumb over Karma's face once more, "I kissed them away. It's like they were never there."

The smile spreads wider on the brunette's face as she steps closer and snuggles into Amy. "You're my own personal tissue," the sentence is ended with another quick kiss.

"Come on," Amy tugs at Karma, "I have a surprise for you back in my room." Karma oohs in excitement. Amy takes Karma's things in one hand, and her hand in the other. They walk out, exchanging conversation, and laughs, and make their way back to Amy's place.

* * *

Karma was beginning to turn the knob, when she's stopped by Amy's voice. "Babe!" The knob stops turning, and Karma releases a light giggle, "You can't come in yet!"

"How much longer? I'm losing my patience," she whines, her face practically touching the door.

Amy swings the door open and plants a tiny kiss on Karma's lips, "Now," she says softly.

The lights are all off, with the exception of the dim lamp sitting on the nightstand. The dark brown curtains casted an even darker mood over the room. The bed was nicely made, with a small, fair amount of rose petals laying on top of the comforter, and in the very middle of it all was a modest box. Karma didn't know whether to laugh or cry at everything. Cry because everything was tidy, and thoughtful, she wasn't expecting this in the slightest, she felt overwhelmed in the best way possible by it. Laugh because it was so unlike Amy to do all of this. Now, Amy was thoughtful, but never to this extent; the one thing Amy wasn't was cliche, and the dim lights, roses, and ring box all fed into a cliche. It was cute, it made Karma's heart skip several beats. She smiled, trying her hardest to hold back the tears, again, taking it all in, the entire moment, the situation she's facing. She hasn't seen her girlfriend for over 2 months and here she finally is, standing before something she didn't see coming; it was corny yes, but amazingly unpredictable. Then comes the music, it starts off slowly, and it takes Karma a few seconds before realizing what song it is. It's Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" and Karma vividly remembers singing the song to Amy countless times, every time she did, Amy would roll her eyes playfully, but truly she loved hearing Karma sing it to her. It was one of Karma's favorites.

"There's music too?" Karma says smiling, and turning back to face Amy. She seemed proud of all she had done, but Karma could detect the shades of uncertainty on the blonde's face.

Amy nods, "It's too much, isn't it?"

Karma shakes her in disagreement. She's completely turned around now, facing Amy. "It's perfect," she moves closer, and their lips meet again.

Amy pulls away quickly, too quickly for Karma's liking. "Wait, wait, I have one more thing to give you." She takes Karma's hand, and leads her to the bed before closing the door behind her. She directs her to sit on the feet of the bed while she gets the ring box resting in the middle of the bed, and then sits next to her. "Karma," the box is gripped around her hands, and her hazel eyes were practically piercing through Amy's greener ones, "I love you. Being without you these last two months was beyond torture, but it helped me really see how much you mean to me, and you know, now we're going off to college together, and things are going to change drastically for us, but it's nice to know that the one thing that will stay the same is our relationship, so I uh, I got you this." Her fingers are nearly trembling with uneasiness as she raises the top of the box. Karma's loving gaze moves from Amy's eyes to the ring inside the box. It wasn't too shiny or fancy, it was quiet and small, Karma couldn't have pictured it any better. Amy's eyes scan Karma's face for any kind of assurance, and all she could pick up on was her lack of words. She breaks the silence, "I know it's not the biggest ring you've ever seen, but I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet anyways. I just wanted to show you how serious this is to me, right now, and you know maybe when I propose to you, or you to me, then we can get bigger rings but for now, this is-" Amy stops talking when she feels the other girl's hand over her cheek, and her thumb caressing her bottom lip.

"Stop talking," their lips move into each other for a slight kiss, "I love it, and I love you," she says, against Amy's lips. Amy pushes her lips forward, crashing into Karma's again, a little harder than the first time. The kiss gradually evolves, with Karma's lips buried in between Amy's; she trudges further into the brunette's lips, grazing her tongue along her upper lip. A gentle moan escapes Karma's hot mouth, which causes Amy to let the ring box slip from her hand as her hands clutch the sides of the other girl's face. Karma opens her mouth wider, letting Amy's tongue cozy in between her lips, and she clamps her hands on the sides of the blonde girl's body. Amy thoroughly pushes the roses off the bed, and uses her hand to softly pin the smaller girl's body onto the bed, and she's now hovered her. She knows what's to come, this was turning heavy, the breathing was heavy, the kisses were heavy, the touches were heavy handed, and soon the floor would be heavy with their clothes.

Karma runs her fingers along the hem of Amy's t-shirt, and she wastes no time in tugging it off. She let's her hands roam all over her slender body, not forgetting all the creases and curves she's memorized over the last 2 years. Next is Karma's tight blouse; it always made her giggle when Amy tried taking off her fitting pieces of clothing, mostly because she struggled, sometimes getting frustrated, but once it was off, like now, the blonde wasted no time in taking out her frustration in kisses all over Karma's fit, tight body. The moans came out of her lips like lava from an oozing volcano; the slightest touches, and kisses that Amy traced along her abdomen, on her pulsating neck, and in the valley of her chest made Karma feel lightheaded with ecstasy. Karma scrambles to take off Amy's bra, and Amy does the same to Karma's. They were moving at a right pace, Amy taking her time to pay proper attention to the exposed parts of Karma's body. Kissing, licking, sucking, massaging the areas she knew drove the brunette crazy; she knew just how to touch, where to place her tongue, how to go about her movements, she had mastered the skill of making Karma moan with foreplay alone. Amy moves her head lower, shifting her mouth from her stomach to her waistline. She lets her tongue trace lines right under the smaller girl's belly button, while pulling off her skirt and underwear in one swift motion, without needing to withdraw her mouth from her skin. Karma slowly spreads her legs for Amy, without her having to say anything. Her kisses move down lower, and lower, as Karma's breathing turns heavier and heavier, she's already withering with anticipation on top of the sheets, and Amy hasn't even placed her lips in between her legs yet. Her hazel eyes shut tightly, and she lets them hit the back of her head when the blonde's soft lips are finally moving around her sex. She feels the sharp exhales of hot breath against her in between licks and tongue shifts. Karma clutches the pillow above her head, her body jerking unintentionally at every suck and tongue flick, her back completely arched, not bothering to rest against the mattress. It had been so long since her body felt the warmth of Amy's hands and mouth, and the feelings were rushing back to her now; it felt like the first time.

"I love you," Amy says softly in between Karma's shaking legs and against her firm, plump sex. Karma's mind is racing at a million miles with pleasure, she can't comprehend what she's thinking, if she's even thinking at all, she's completely out of the control of her body, and the only thing she can withhold are her moans, which are still jumping out of her lips without warning.

The blonde's kisses are leading up again, from Karma's legs to her abdomen, her breasts, to her neck, and finally reaching the other girl's wet lips. Karma releases a shaky sigh into Amy's mouth as they kiss. She releases her grip from the pillows, and places them on Amy's breasts, the blonde moans into the kiss before the other girl lets her hands rest on her waist. Karma turns them over, so that now she's over Amy's body, they continue their kiss. Amy's delicate hands tracing over Karma's chest, the kiss intensifies, they're breathing in each other's fire. Amy sits up slightly, letting her bare upper body rest against her headboard. Karma is still completely naked, on her knees, with her legs straddled around the other girl's body. Amy keeps her left hand circulating Karma's breast, while her right hand slides over her stomach before massaging the wet area in between her legs. Karma frowns into the kiss, and has a tight cup hold on Amy's face, muffling the moan into the blonde's mouth. Amy slides one finger into her, Karma's breath hitches, causing her pull away from the kiss before returning to Amy's lips. Then comes another finger, and the brunette's already feeling herself become completely lost, all she can feel are her girlfriend's fingers, shifting in a perfect rhythm in and out of her, she feels Amy's breath against her neck, and then a soft love bite against her pulse. She finally lets go of the moan she had been holding in, it's shaky and loud. Amy keeps her pace, never stopping her mouth and tongue from sucking on Karma's neck; she throws her head in pleasure, and this gives Amy better sucking spots. Karma is feeling pleasure on her chest, on her neck, and inside her. Especially inside her; Amy knew exactly how to keep her pace, how to move her fingers insider her, it was driving Karma crazy how good she was making her feel. Karma runs her hands through Amy's golden locks, her grip tightening every time she felt a surge of exhilarating pleasure; she begins to buck her hips forward and back, while Amy keeps her pace, the tension in her body was building up, and she can't control it any longer, her body continues to jerk forward as her waist thrusts against Amy's body and into Amy's fingers; and Amy never breaking the cycle of massaging, sucking, inserting and removing. Karma's body is quivering, her moans are loud now, everything is beyond her control, she's pushing Amy's face further into her neck, urging her to not stop, and she doesn't, she continues, and does so until Karma is beyond her climax. The muscles in her body relax, the walls in between her legs lose their tightness, her breathing and sight retain their balance, and the grip she had on Amy's blonde locks loosens. Only she's capable of making Karma feel like that, and lose complete control of her own body and thoughts, she had almost forgotten what it felt like, after two months of not feeling it. But she felt it now, and she loved the way she felt after it, she loved the way Amy's hair looked after she had grabbed enough of it, she loved the way her comforter looked after they move off of it, she loved the attention Amy paid to her, she loved the words whispered into her skin, and best of all, she loved Amy, and Amy loved her. Immensely.

* * *

_Again sorry about the ridiculous wait! But thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the storyline, and if you guys have any ideas for any one-shot or stories you'd like to me write, I'd be more than happy to do so! Just leave your ideas in the reviews or send me a private message. Thanks again, ya'll are great. :)_


End file.
